The Unpredictable Love Story
by LunaSammyYears
Summary: Luna Lovegood, a young Ravenclaw, finds interest in a tall, handsome older Hufflepuff. She knows she's in love, but will she be able to face the devastation that happens in the next year?
1. Chapter 1

**Second Fanfic… YAY! This one is of one of my favorite ships…**

"Do you really think I'll ever find love, Gin?" Inquired Luna Lovegood. Luna, now a second year Ravenclaw, was outgoing, yet completely sane. She did not get into what her father believed in. On the contrary, she thought it was rubbish.

"Of course, Lu! Everyone will eventually!" Replied Ginny Weasley, a fellow second year, but a Gryffindor. Ginny and Luna had become friends on the train in first year.

Luna had always wondered if she would find the one. She searched and searched, but always came up broken-hearted. The reason she had brought it up now, though, is because she thought she had found the one.

The other day, Luna was walking to Herbology when she saw someone walking to Care of Magical Creatures. She kept staring at him, his hair, his figure. Even his Hufflepuff robes that flashed black and yellow in the sun. He was a 5th year, but she didn't care. He was the one.

Luna debated telling Ginny this. There was a three year age difference between them, and it might be really awkward. Luna, though, being who she was, told her best friend.

"I think I have, Gin…" she smiled dream-like, imagining that boy right in front of her.

Ginny perked up. "Really? That's exciting! Who is it?" Ginny was expecting someone in second or third year in Ravenclaw.

Luna shrugged. "All I know is that he is a prefect and is in Hufflepuff." She smiled proudly, as if this was indeed the finest boy at Hogwarts.

Ginny was surprised. "Wait… a fifth year Hufflepuff? Don't you think you're a little too… um, young, for that?"

Luna was only to prepared for this comeback. "Ginny, age is but a number. It doesn't stop true love."

With that, Luna rose from the Gryffindor Common Room couch and exited the portrait of the Fat Lady, to a very irritated mutter of "Ravenclaws… you'd think they'd have enough sense to stay in there own Common rooms…"

For the next few months, Luna had taken to following this guy around. She knew he was on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, and loved to go watch him. She would sneak behind the stands so he didn't see her. Every time he looked in the general direction she was in, her cheeks would become rose red and she'd start to daydream about her and him.

When OWLs came along, Luna was depressed. She hardly saw him anymore, but when she did, he was too busy studying or, to her mighty irritation, snogging a fifth year Ravenclaw. When she saw the latter, she'd run away to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and cry until Myrtle chased her away saying she had her fill of entertainment for the day.

What only seemed like days later, the End of Term feast was upon them. Luna was fuming on how she had let the whole year slide without even talking to this guy, or even finding out his name. After sitting down, Luna scanned the Great Hall and sure enough found him. He stood out amongst the blue and bronze Ravenclaws with his black and yellow Hufflepuff robes. And of course, for the umpteenth time, he was snogging that girl. Luna was so furious she accidentally stabbed Terry Boot's hand with her fork. After many excuses and sorry faces from Luna and a resounding "GAH!" from Terry, the boy had gone to sit with his fellow fifth year Hufflepuff friend Amber Larson.

Luna drudged along to the Ravenclaw Common Room to get packed for tomorrow. She almost had everything packed when she realized someone had stolen her shoes. She sighed, very annoyed. So, with great effort, she trotted to the Entrance Hall in search of them, when she saw him. Alone.

"This is my chance!" Luna thought to herself.

With a new-found joy, she gleefully walked to him. He was standing at the open door, looking into the sunset dreamily.

"H-Hi…" Luna mumbled. She was angry she could say no more.

The boy turned to look at her. "Um… hello…" He gave a weird smile that he gave all girls her around her age.

Luna looked to the sun, then looked back at him and saw the sun glistening off his Prefect badge.

"You're… You're a P-Prefect, huh? T-That's cool…" Luna gave a nervous chuckle, and smiled like she was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

He smiled. "Yeah… not much to it, though. Bit boring really…" He turned back to her, all of a sudden feeling weird. "Um, I don't think I know your name…" He said to Luna.

Luna was bursting with joy inside at his caring. "Um, Luna… Luna Lovegood… what's yours?" Silent victory rolled through her at the question she longed to be answered.

He stopped for a moment. "My name? Cedric. Cedric Diggory." He looked at his wristwatch. "Oi, look at the time! I need to get packing… pleasure to meet you, um, Luna!"

Luna blushed. She knew she was in love, and now knew her loves name.

Luna was in love with Cedric Diggory.

**And that's part one! Sorry if it runs on a bit… Anyways, I plan to write the next part tonight… remember, R&R! : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy this ship!**

Summer was a nightmare that year. All she did that summer was stay in her room on the top floor of her rook-shaped house and mail Cedric letters using his owl. Every time she got a letter, she'd smile, blush, then take her special quill and write back. This quill was special because it had once been her mum's. Her mum used it to write the same kind of letters to her father. Her mother had told her only to use it when she was sure he was the one.

Cedric also loved receiving Luna's letters. He found she had quite a sense of humor and always knew what to say. Cedric, however, participated in outdoor activities with his father and others, usually Ministry people and their families.

The Quidditch World cup came along that summer. Cedric was thrilled when his father told him they had tickets in the Top Box. He couldn't stop smiling. He eagerly jotted down the news on a bit of parchment and attached to his owl. The owl flew off at a brisk pace, determined to deliver the letter to the odd house it had visited and come to like so much.

The day after Cedric sent the letter, Luna received it. She read the words, took them in, and was jealous. She had always wanted to play quid ditch, and this would be a big step in that career. So, for the first time since arriving home from term, Luna ran down stairs to her father.

"Dad. I was wondering… you know how the Quidditch World Cup is about to start…"

"Luna!" sounded Mr. Lovegood. "You don't know how glad I am to see you! Thought you'd passed out of wraksprut infestation!"

Luna sighed. She hated when her father mentioned all those weird creatures. She always considered her father a loon.

"I guess… and Dad… my I please go to the World Cup? Pleeeeeaaaaassssssseeee?" Luna begged.

Mr. Lovegood thought for a few moments. "Um… I don't know…" then thought more. "Well, I could get a good article on it for the Quibbler… yes, we can go."

Luna's face broke into a smile as she ran to hug her father. Then, she ran back to her room to write to Cedric, feeling a lifetime had passed since he wrote her.

"Ced…

That's great news! You know what else? Dad's letting me go! With him, of course, but I will still be there! Do meet me somewhere, please? It's been ages since I saw you…

Take care,

Luna 3"

The owl took it tied to its leg, ate a quick meal of mice, then was off. Cedric did not feel the need to write anymore, since he would see her only a week from now.

This was the longest week in both of their lives. No contact between them, both of them shut up in their rooms.

Finally, the day of the cup came. Luna, too excited to sleep, laid awake all night, staring at her ceiling in which she had taken to make a shrine to Cedric on. When her muggle alarm clock rang at 5:00 in the morning, she was already dressed in her finest casual cloths and had her hair fashioned beautifully.

"Ready, love?" came the sound of her father's voice

"Yes, papa!" yelled Luna down the stairs. In a flash, she was down there, waiting for the day to come.

Cedric had the complete opposite morning. He didn't sleep, but had the misfortune of finally falling asleep in the early morning.

`"Get up, my boy! Today is a big day!" rand Amos Diggory's voice in the Diggory houshold.

"Whaddshappning?" mumbled the half-asleep Cedric.

"The Quidditch World Cup, Ced!"

As if a bolt of electricity surged through him, he jumped out of bed and went to put on his best casual wear. Then he quickly shoveled down his eggs and toast, then set off with his father. The Diggorys met the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione and took the portkey together. After they landed and got unpacked, Ginny motioned for Cedric to come talk with her.

"You're Fred and George's sister, right?" Cedric asked.

'Yes, but that's not what I'm here to talk about." Ginny replied, then paused. She took a deep breath and continued. "I think you met my friend last year… Luna?"

Cedric smiled very widely at the mention of Luna's name. He was starting to daydream when a small firework whizzed by his head and he snapped out of it.

"Oh, yeah, we met…" Cedric could not stop smiling.

Ginny was now also smiling. "Well, that's good… I'm Ginny. Luna's best friend, I guess…"

Cedric outstretched his hand and shook Ginny's. "Nice to meet you, Ginny…"

Ginny broke the hand shake as to not make it long. "Nice to meet you too… um…"

"Cedric. Cedric Diggory." Cedric replied to her loss of words.

"Nice to meet you, Cedric." and with that, she was off to find Hermione, not knowing Luna was just arriving.

Luna went around all the people, trying to find Cedric. Before she could find him, however, she ran into Ginny and Hermione.

"Luna?" rang both Ginny's and Hermione's voices.

"Yeah, it's me." Luna smiled as she said this. "Um, have you by any chance seen Cedric around? Cedric Diggory?"

Before Hermione could give a bewildered look to who on earth Cedric Diggory was and why Luna wanted to see him, Ginny replied, "He's over there, with his father." Ginny winked at her before she disappeared in the crowd.

"Cedric! Cedric!" called Luna's voice.

Cedric heard, and tried to find the source. "Luna? Luna!"

"Cedric!" Luna exclaimed as she finally found her prize. The main erason she asked her father to be able to go.

"Luna, it's been so long!" Cedric exclaimed as he grasped her in a tight hug.

"Ced… I-"

Before Luna could say what she wanted to say, a woman with a huge camera came in and snapped a picture of the two.

"Hmmm… intresting story, I'd say…A sixth year prefect falling for a third year girl? This could make the front page!"

Cedric scoffed. "Rita Skeeter…"

The woman gave a toothy grin. "That's my name, don't wear it out! Now, what would be an interesting headline? ' 3 years apart love?' nah…"

Cedric had had enough of this woman. All his life, he had read the lies she would write in the Daily Prophet.

"Don't you dare, you evil woman!" yelled Cedric.

Rita looked taken aback. "Might I have a private word with you, young man?"

Cedric sighed as he nodded and followed Rita to a private place.

Rita glared. "Now, the only way you are gonna stop this doll right here getting on the front page is to give me a juicer story. You know, date a girl you wouldn't wanna be seen with. Like… that Chang girl."

Cedric just stared. "I don't care who I'm seen with… I just don't want that in the Prophet… Do you know how many hate letters I'll get? And how many she'll get…"

"Exactly. That's why you will make a love story outta Miss Chang for me. Is that clear? Is that clear?"

Cedric though, then sighed. "Yes, Ms. Skeeter."

Rita's face broke into a smile. "Well then, I'll expect to see you plenty more this year at Hogwarts! In the meantime, I believe you and Miss. Chang have some socializing to do…" and with a smirk, she apperated away.

Cedric stumbled out of the place and went quickly to find Luna.

"There you are, Ced!" said Luna eagerly.

"Luna…" Cedric sighed. How was he going to tell Luna that they couldn't be seen together?

Finally, Cedric found the courage to tell her everything. Luna just stared, open-mouthed. Cedric finished the story, and Luna was speechless.

"Oh Ced…" she finally spoke as she ran to hug him.

"Just remember, I will love you and only you. Always."

With that he was gone to watch the cup and left Luna to think.

For a whole year, she'd have to see the boy she loved snogging with another girls, if not in the papers then in person. She wondered if she'd survive it.

**Sorry this one ran really long… Really hope you like it though! I will finish it when I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm not that good at writing, but I will try to do well… Part 3! I do not own Harry Potter or anything like that.**

"Come on, Ceddy," cooed Cho Chang's voice in Cedric's ear. "He have some… business… to take care of."

Cedric heaved a huge sigh, yet went to follow her.

This was a month after the Quidditch World Cup. A month after he had to ask Cho out so Rita wouldn't post that article about him and Luna. He constantly thought how better it would be just to let the article make the front page of the Prophet. He remembered having snogged her all last year, but now she knew he was forced, she made the best of it. Cho herself couldn't wait for term to start to show everyone she was dating the dreamy Cedric Diggory.

Luna had a miserable rest of summer. Every morning, she'd check to see if Cedric had written, but he never did. She became more angry every droning summer day. On the 30th of August, she became so frustrated she tore down a couple of the pictures of him from her wall. The moving faces on the pictures looked very confused. Wasn't this girl drooling over them only weeks ago?

September 1st could not have come slower. Luna, with all her new supplies and robes, set of with her father to King's Cross. She really hoped that she'd meet up with Cedric before they got on the train, since he'd have to go to the Prefect's compartment. With a desperate glance at Platforms 9 and 10, she ran at the solid wall between them and found the scarlet train under the sign saying Platform 9 ¾ . She glanced around, hoping to find the hint of black and yellow, but none came in sight for a while. Finally, she came across Cedric, but he was to busy snogging Cho to see her, so she quickly ran into an empty compartment and cried.

After a while, Ginny came in, in new hand-me-down robes.

"Luna? I thought we were supposed to meet Harry Ron and Hermione in their compartment?"

Luna just looked up and shook her head. Then, without speaking, threw her face in her hands and cried harder than ever. Ginny sat by her and hugged her.

"Luna, what on earth is wrong?" Ginny asked gently as to not upset her anymore.

"C-Cedric… s-s-snogging… Ch-cho…" Luna replied through sobs. Apparently, this was all she could muster, for she fell silent and continued crying.

Ginny sighed. She knew this would have a very negative affect on Luna, since Luna had told her before it really settled in what was going on.

"Lu… would you rather that or the whole Wizarding World know that you're in love with someone three years older than you?"

"I don't care… I'd rather the world know my joy than my pain…"

"Luna… no. That Skeeter woman isa terrible woman. She would make you feel more pain than you are feeling now. Think of all the hate you would get. Think of how Cedric would feel."

This was enough to get Luna to rise a bit. "I… I d-don't wand a-anything to h-happen to Ced…"

"Then just go along with it. You know Cedric loves you and only you. Especially when Skeeter is around. Act like you are really mad and stuff. Give her what she wants.

Luna sighed. Luckily, for her, the train started to come to a stop right out of Hogsmede Station. She could see the beauty of the place she called her second home, and the better of the two. She smiled, intending on finding Cedric first thing. She wove her way through 2nd year Gryffindors to 7th year Slytherins and couldn't find him. Finally, she went to the carriages, which had never been horseless to her, and climbed aboard. She kept looking for Cedric in the crowd, then heard mumbling from her own compartment.

"Oh… keep on… come on, I like it!" came some of the mumbles.

"Oi… let me breathe…" came the male voice.

"Remember, smooch or your story goes public. You choose." the girl said quite cheerfully.

"Fine…" sighed the boy, and snogging noises could be heard. Luna dared turn her head to the direction and saw, to her great annoyance, Cedric and Cho. She caught Cedric's eye with her recently wet one and almost jumped out of the compartment when it finally took off in the air. Cedric broke from Cho at once and went over to Luna.

"I'm sorry you have to see all of that, Lu…" Cedric tried to make as an apology.

"S'okay…" was all Luna could mumble in reply. And it was a huge lie.

The carriages arrived at Hogwarts after much snogging of Cho and Cedric and many dirty faces from Luna. Luna was so depressed that she skipped the Welcoming Feast. She also missed the dreaded announcement of the TriWizard Tournament.

But Cedric didn't.

**And that concludes Part 3! I'll try to write more soon, but please, in the meantime, Review. I need to know people like it : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not writing in so long… time flies… Well, here is Chapter 4!**

The first week of school was not good at all. The third year Ravenclaws had all but two classes with the third year Slytherins, including double Potions class, which is torture anytime with anyone.

On Tuesday, at breakfast, Luna watched the owls fly in, smiling. When your father forces imaginary creature beliefs down your throat, you learn to love the majestic and real animals of the earth. She watched, them, smiling, until, unexpectedly, one landed in front of her. She recognized the owl at once: had she not just spent all summer using it to message the only person who wrote her? She hastily opened the letter and read it.

Dear Lu,

I am so sorry I didn't get to see you alone at the Welcoming Feast or in the carriages. I swear, Cho is suffocating me. It really bothers me that she takes advantage of my situation… Well, stay safe, and meet me this weekend outside Hufflepuff dorms. We can walk around some and talk.

Yours always,

Cedric.

Luna's face lit up at that point, though no one noticed. No one ever sat with Luna anymore for some odd reason. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and say, to her amazement, Cedric, who was Cho-free at the moment, staring at her with that crooked smile she always loved. Luna nodded to Cedric to indicate their weekend plans were on, and he smiled more.

**Later that week…**

It was already Friday night, Luna remembered excitedly. Tomorrow, she would get to have Cedric to herself. No worry of Cho. She was deep in imagination, and didn't hear the door open or the people come in. Not until she heard her name…

"Yeah, he canceled our date, he said he's hanging out with Luna tomorrow…" came then whiny voice of none other than Cho Chang with her best friend by her side. They did not even notice Luna, who tried to hide behind her homework. Then, against all her instincts, she rose up.

"Um, Cho? Cho Chang?" Luna's voice weakly sounded. She was doing her best not to sound sad or cry.

Cho looked up at Luna. "Um, do I know you?" She looked to her friend, who shook her head.

"Well, I would think you do, since you were just talking about me."

Her expression changed, though what it changed to, Luna could not tell. It was mixed with shock, anger, jealousy, and hatred.

"So, you're Ms. Loony Lovegood. The girl who is trying to take my boyfriend away from me." She narrowed her eyes at Luna.

Luna's eyes widened. She had never been called that before. "What makes you think I'm 'Loony'?"

She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Haven't you heard of the Quibbler?"

Luna nodded. "Yeah, my father writes it, though I've never read it. I don't believe in that rubbish." she replied.

Cho looked a little more shocked. "Well, then. Looks like I was wrong. Oh well. But, I do know the conditions on which Cedric asked me out." She paused to allow a slight smirk. "What a pity it would be if I… broke up with him? Then the whole world would know about you two." She laughed a little.

Luna was starting to get a little annoyed, but hid it well. "Just go away, Cho. You're only jealous because you know he only loves one girl, and that is me."

Cho scoffed. "Fine. You haven't seen the last of me, Lovegood." she added as she quickly walked up the stairs, stomping every now and then.

The last of Cho she heard that night was "I don't want a possible Triwzard champion anyways."

**That concludes Part 4! Thank you, and I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.**


End file.
